


Golden Shower

by JennieBlackheart



Category: Noel Gallagher - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF, liam gallagher - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Come Shot, Fetish, M/M, Marking, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Noel and Liam are showering together when Noel starts taking a piss. Liam starts staring, and Noel stops so he can ask what his problem is. Apparently all those times he pissed on his brother, had turned into a fetish, one that get's Liam highly arouse, and Noel doesn't mind doing.





	Golden Shower

Noel stretched and yawned as the hot spray of the water in the shower hit his back. Liam was soaping his body, when he saw his brother having a morning piss. Liam was no stranger to getting pissed on by his brother, which always ended in misery. This time it was different, this time he couldn't look away. 

Noel stopped, and looked at Liam, until they locked eyes.

"Something fascinating about watching me have a piss? Done it every day since I was born, it's not that interesting." Noel grumbled.

"Piss on me, Noel. Just do it." Liam asked, he didn't care about Noel's opinions about it, he just wanted to see what it was like.

"Excuse me?" Noel asked, shaking his head.

"PISS ON ME!" Liam shouted. Noel really needed to finish, and he wasn't fucking around. If his brother wanted to be covered in his urine, fine by him.

Re-starting his stream, Noel aimed up so that his warm piss hit his belly and his cock, which was slowing awakening. Liam watched, his new fetish developing with every second. When Noel finished, he turned and faced the shower stream, and began washing himself off. Liam had begun wanking behind his brother and as Noel rinsed, he watched, Liam's back against the blue tile.

"Liam, don't tell me that me pissing on you, made you hard." Noel asked.

"I've been thinking about it for a long time, hoping you would accommodate me, doing so aroused me to no end." A gasp caught in Liam's throat as he gripped his cock tightly. Liam looked submissive getting pissed on, as well as taking his pleasure in his own hand. This is what turned Noel on. Dominance.

"Turn around and put your hands on the tile wall, DON'T KEEP ME WAITING." Noel ordered. Liam gasped, and let go of his cock. He turned and stuck his arse out, hoping to get Noel's thick cock deep inside of him.

"You want me to fuck you? Does my piss turn you on? Liam nodded, wet hair hanging in his eyes. Noel inserted a finger, and gently touched his brother's prostate causing him to buck his hips, and let out a cry.

"Like that? Let's try another. Noel slid another finger in, and did the same thing. Satisfied grin on his face, when Liam yelped.

"I bet if I stick one more in, and work them, I can shove my cock inside you. Or, I could just let you wank yourself off?" Noel was hard, but he could wank himself, just to deprive his brother who was ready to take him.

"FUCKING TEASE, YOU ARE!" Liam whined as he reached to wank himself again.

"QUITE POSSIBLY I AM. DOES IT MAKE YOU WANT ME TO FUCK YOU MORE?" Noel asked.

"Yes." Liam whispered, nodding his head.

"GOOD." Noel whispered into Liam's ear as he slid in his cock bollocks deep.

"Oh... Oh God!" Liam cried.

"God has nothing to do with this, unless you are referring to me as 'God.'" Positioning himself, and grabbing Liam's hips, he slowly began to thrust in and out, biting his lip as pleasure from being inside his brother began to ease over his body.

Speeding up, Noel got a tighter grip, and began moving swiftly, his bollocks slapping against his brother. Liam had a tight grip around his cock and began wanking his meat hard. He was so aroused, he could hardly vocalize, except for the occasional, "Oh yeah," when Noel hit just right. 

Wrapped up in the moment, Noel bit and sucked on Liam's neck, who had not had that done in ages. Letting out a moan, he painted the shower wall with his come, nearly going weak in the knees.

"NOEL!" Liam let out, but nothing followed. Noel was about to come unraveled as he moved like a well oiled machine. Eventually, pleasure caught up to him, and he cried out as he slowed his hips and filled Liam with his hot come. 

Wrapping his arms around Liam's waist, both stood momentarily paralyzed, breathing through their mouths.

"I think I marked you." Noel confessed, removing his arms and pulling out."

"Yeah, but it was fucking amazing." Liam grinned.

"So you don't have to wear a stupid turtle neck, just say some bird you were fucking did it." Noel shrugged. 

"More like fucked me." Liam replied.

"Bitch, if you call me a bird you are gonna see the back of my hand." Noel wasn't playing, and this is right where it was time to clean up and get out. Not before Liam had a nice piss though.

"That's your thing, I'm still pissed ya pissed on my stereo. Also, I'm fucking dominate." Noel made his way out of the shower wondering how Liam's fetish would unfold.


End file.
